As cores dos amigos de Max
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: Péssimo titulo eu sei, Max tem vários amigos, e cada um tem uma cor para eles, querem saber quais? Leiam e descubram! Oneshot,português,k


Max Tate sempre tivera facilidade em fazer amigos, talvez fosse a sua atitude otimista em relação à sua vida, e a maneira como nada parecia incomodá-lo realmente, talvez fosse o modo como fazia a situação mais desconfortável e negra, mais aterradora e arrepiante, parecer nada em comparação com a sua amizade. Max sempre estivera lá para os seus amigos, lembrando-se de infinitos detalhes sobre a vida de cada um e ajudando-os, talvez fosse demais, ele era apenas um pequeno rapaz afinal, e a vida muitas vezes punia os bons, mas haviam momentos, momentos em que Max via porque é que era tão amigo dessas pessoas.

Havia Kai….o russo tinha começado por o atacar, e evitar os seus avanços, mas eventualmente Max conseguira aquecer o coração gelado dele, mesmo que um pouco, com a ajuda dos seus outros amigos. Sempre que Max pensava em Kai ele não conseguia evitar, via sempre um azul como fundo, um azul misturado com o branco do cachecol de Kai, que nunca o abandonava, Kai era tempestuoso, as emoções controladas, mas ardendo do seu interior, apesar de raramente mostrar o seu verdadeiro ele . Desde que lhe salvara a vida, Max tinha uma gratidão enorme pelo rapaz mais velho, emoção que conjuntamente com a excitação que ele sempre sentia ao estar perto do rapaz mais velho. Por isso, entre as tempestades de humor de Kai, o egoísmo lentamente a ser devorado pela amizade, Max imaginava sempre Kai como o mais experiente e respeitado da equipa, por isso tendo a liderança, só Ray era tão sábio como ele.

Falando de Ray, o chinês era o mais calmo da equipa, apenas irritado por Tyson. Max via Ray como uma espécie de irmão mais velho que nunca tivera, apesar de às vezes ser demasiado sério, e de nunca se divertir tanto como Max gostaria, ele ainda tinha muito para ensinar. Uma vida sem os luxos da tecnologia tinham-lhe formado não só o corpo, como também a mente, ensinando-lhe a maior virtude de todas, paciência. Sempre que Max pensava em Ray ele via alguém que aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era, e no fundo dessas visões, o castanho das montanhas onde Ray praticara e jogara Beyblade pela primeira vez, se havia alguma dúvida que Max tinha, algo pessoal e embaraçoso então Ray era a pessoa a quem se dirigia, a sua experiência de vida tornando-o o melhor companheiro. Mulherengo, sempre com uma nova companheira, Ray era também, na sua própria maneira o mais discreto, se Max via Kai como alguém que devia liderá-los, então Max via Ray como alguém que mantinha a equipa sem discussões, sendo portanto uma espécie de co-piloto para a liderança de Kai.

Tyson era um dos mais antigos amigos de Max, se o russo e o chinês eram sábios e se moviam pela razão, Tyson era o contrário, impulsivo, tinha no entanto um bom coração, não suportando injustiças. Apesar das tentativas desesperadas do seu avô, Tyson ainda não aprendera a manter a sua calma, o que desesperava quase toda a gente que andava com ele. Apesar de algumas decisões que ele tomava surpreenderem todos os seus amigos, pela sua incrível estupidez, Max não considerava Tyson propriamente burro, era apenas…bem, Tyson e toda a gente sabia como era Tyson, único na maneira como estava na vida. Sempre a desejar ser o melhor, o campeão, objetivo que conseguira com a ajuda de Max, e dos seus amigos, a sua ambição ardia com uma fogosidade surpreendente. As ações impulsivas, às vezes irracionais de Tyson eram o que Max mais apreciava nele, por mais perigosas que fossem as suas decisões, Max não podia negar que ele tinha talento, e se divertia com as várias desaventuras. Sempre que Max pensava em Tyson era um intenso e brilhante amarelo que aparecia na sua mente, Tyson estava a amadurecer, mas o seu entusiasmo e fogosidade não pareciam desaparecer, nem a sua incrível fome e gula.

Kenny era provavelmente uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que Max conhecia, se fosse pelo sentido literal, a memória dele era inacreditável, lembrando-se de cada pequeno e minúsculo detalhe, o que o tornava incrivelmente minucioso. Às vezes essa minúcia ajudava-o, Max podia sempre contar com Kenny para o relembrar das datas mais importantes, e para o ajudar na planificação do seu tempo, além claro, da ajuda que ele tinha ao instalar a tecnologia. Kenny, para Max, era de um prateado, tal e qual quando o sol se refletia nos seus óculos, tivera por vezes inveja de Max, e a sua relação começara com algumas dificuldades, mas em breve se tinham tornado os melhores dos amigos, apesar de às vezes ingénuo era o orgulho de Kenny que marcava-o, e era a primeira característica em que Max pensava, quando falava de Kenny, não tinha medo de ser quem era realmente, um rapaz obcecado por tecnologia e por vezes aborrecido, e Max admirava-o por isso.

Max não tinha muito para dizer sobre Daichi, o novo amigo dele, comilão como Tyson, o rapaz era incrivelmente honesto e impulsivo. Apesar dos esforços de Max, Daichi por vezes considerava-o como alguém a ultrapassar, a provar de que era melhor que, um rival, Max continuava a pensar nele como um amigo, no entanto. Parecido com Tyson, Max ficara surpreendido pela maneira como eles se davam, apesar de não haverem dúvidas na sua mente de que Daichi idolatrava Tyson, e Tyson se importava pelo pequeno rapaz, ambos lutavam constantemente, como que o escondendo. A falta de confiança nunca fora um problema para o rapaz, mesmo que isso o fizesse perder algumas vezes, Daichi era a pessoa mais determinada que Max conhecia, e a sua cor, pelo menos para Max, era o vermelho, um vermelho intenso, como o seu cabelo.

Kai, e o seu azul, Ray e o seu castanho, Tyson e o seu amarelo, Kenny e o seu prateado e Daichi e o seu vermelho, todos eles eram bons amigos, cada um com os seus defeitos, e cada um com as suas virtudes, era justamente por serem diferentes (no caso de Daichi e Tyson, não tanto), que se equilibravam, juntos, como uma equipa, e como um verdadeiro grupo de amigos, tinham crescido, e lutado juntos, e apesar de se começarem a separar…o crescimento inevitável, Max ainda se mantinha em contato com eles, porque eram e sempre seriam…melhores amigos.

_**Notas do autor: O tema era cores, a personagem era livre, e isto saiu-me, quem entre nós não perdeu amigos ao crescer? Acontece a todos, mas Max, o alegre Max, dá o seu melhor para não os perder, e além disso, cores, sim, as cores podem estar fora do que vocês esperam, mas acho sinceramente que funciona, então criticas?**_


End file.
